I Can Be Brave for You
by desertredwolf
Summary: Charlie Weasley was often overlooked by others. But after meeting a crazy Gryffindor, can he become brave? Or will he find out he already was, and just needed the right friend to show him? AU, Hufflepuff! Charlie & Gryffindor! Tonks. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

 **I Can Be Brave for You**

In many ways, Nymphadora Tonks was everything Charlie Weasley was not.

She was smart and funny. Maybe it was because she carried herself with unwavering confidence — the kind that could really have only been picked up by living in Gryffindor Tower for seven years — but she always seemed to charm her way out of whatever trouble she landed in. And by Merlin, did she land in a lot of trouble! Despite all of this, she still somehow managed to remain near the top of her class, with plans to become an Auror.

In Charlie's mind, she outshone them all. She was like a blazing comet, lighting up the night until it became day. People, especially people like her, typically passed Charlie by, but not Nymphadora. For whatever reason, she had reached out during their third year, and ever since he had been on the craziest ride of his life.

He had explored the Forbidden Forest with her at night, broken into the Shrieking Shack, snuck into Hogsmeade during non-visitation weekends, swam in the Black Lake under the stars — he had even pet a wild unicorn!

( _It had been in that moment, when his hands touched the silky mane of the unicorn, he knew — no matter what his family said — he would work with magical creatures._ )

The first time he had told her he was nothing special, she had become angry. It was during the last few months of their fourth year, when they were sitting in the library working on a Potions essay, that he had offhandedly mentioned it.

"What do you mean you're nothing special?" she had growled. "Who told you that?"

Charlie had shrugged. "Everyone," he replied.

Nymphadora's hair had turned a deep red and Charlie knew that meant trouble. She was furious.

"But you're so smart!"

"Not as smart as you," he had countered.

"You're funny, though!"

"You're the only one who thinks so."

"Well, they're stupid!" Dora shouted.

Madam Pince glared at her and Dora quieted down. Her hair changed to a soft brown and she quietly said, "I know you stood up to everyone when … they found out. About my ability."

They had both grown quiet at that moment, remembering the life-changing event that had happened near the beginning of their fourth year. Dora had tried to keep her metamorphmagus ability a secret during her time at Hogwarts, but an incident had occurred with a group of Slytherins one morning in the Great Hall. Words had been said and students, including Charlie and Dora, had been close to throwing hexes at the Slytherins, when she had lost control. Her hair had started rapidly cycling through colors — and that was all that had been needed to let the secret out.

Boys had started taking an … _interest_ in her after that, and to Charlie it had felt like that he was the only one who was trying to put a stop to it. He had ended up in the Hospital Wing more times than he cared to count during the course of that year. Whenever Dora had asked him what had happened, he had always told her the same thing.

" _I disagreed with them about something important."  
_

The moment of silence had quickly passed and Dora had looked up at Charlie, her eyes shining. "Just because you're in Hufflepuff, doesn't mean you aren't as brave, or smart, or cunning as the rest of us. You are, so don't let a stupid House tell you any different. Got it?" She had glared at him, before uncertainly glancing down at the table.

"Besides," she had continued, "I don't want a brave friend. Or a funny one. Or a bookworm. I want _you_ because you're loyal and you protect me, even when I don't need it… I need a loyal friend."

Charlie had reached across the table at the point and had gently held her hand. Instead of feeling awkward or weird, it had felt comfortable and right.

"I will always protect you," he had said.

( _"I am brave for you," went unsaid, but was somehow instinctively understood by both of them._ )

Yes, to Charlie Weasley, Nymphadora "Only-Charlie-Can-Call-Me-That" Tonks was in a class of her own. She always seemed determined to tell him her flaws and constantly swore she was the clumsiest person in the world, but even after two years of dating, Charlie never saw it.

On the last day of his time at Hogwarts, Charlie anxiously paced in the Hufflepuff Common Room. He was so scared and so nervous that he had to remind himself that he was going to become a dragon tamer in just a few short weeks. Shaking off the nerves, and with a push out the door by Professor Sprout, he went to go find his girlfriend.

He found her outside the Great Hall and was immediately blown away. She was wearing her Hogwarts graduation robes, her eyes sparkling as she laughed with one of her Gryffindor friends. She looked seraphic and it was in that moment, that Charlie threw out all of his plans.

He went up to her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Students from both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor wolf whistled and cheered, while a few Professors (namely Sprout and McGonagall) clapped happily.

"What was that for?" Dora asked, grinning wickedly. "And how can I have some more of it?"

Smiling, Charlie took a step back and held her hand.

"Nymphadora Tonks, I can be brave for you."

Kneeling before her, he pulled out a box from his pocket and opened it, displaying a magnificent ring. Dora opened her mouth, but Charlie held up his hand.

"Nymphadora Tonks, I can be brave for you. I can be smart. I can be cunning. But we both know you don't want that." She smiled, as they both remembered their conversation, that now seemed a lifetime ago, in the Hogwarts library.

"Dora, I promise to be loyal to you and, even though I feel like you will hex me for saying this, I will always protect you. I don't love you for who you could be; I love you for who you are. Dora, you are kind and compassionate and brave. Being your friend has made me a better person and who I am today. We've had the greatest adventures and I hope that we can have a lifetime more.

Nymphadora Tonks, will you marry me?"

Her hair quickly cycled through shades of purples and blues, before it settled on hot pink. Smiling, she said, "Does that mean I get to officially stay with you on the reserve, or do I still have to sneak in?"

"Is that a yes, then?" Charlie added, with an uncertain grin.

"Of course, it's a yes, you lovable idiot!"

* * *

 **Prompts**

 _The Fairy Tale Challenge — Diagon Alley II_

Fairy Tale Prompt (10 points): Red Riding Hood - Write about bravery.

Word Prompt (5 points): Seraphic

Song Prompt (10 points): Seven Years by Lukas Graham

 _Year Long Scavenger Hunt — Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges_

Prompt (10 points): (Pairing) Charlie Weasley/Nymphadora Tonks

 _Trick or Treat [Halloween Event] — The Golden Snitch_

Prompt (5 points): (Pairing) Charlie Weasley/Nymphadora Tonks; Hufflepuff! Charlie; Gryffindor! Tonks

(Word Count: 1130 Google Docs, not including title and notes)


End file.
